the_iron_spikefandomcom-20200214-history
Faction - Iron Spike
HOME This is about the Iron Spike adventurers guild Nate Haven Lvl 14 Fighter Paladin? The iron spike confiscates magical equipment and sends it to warehouse 13 to keep it safe. The three questions Did you find any items of magic on the job Did you come into notice from any officials or authorities of the land Did you do anything wrong that was witnessed by a credible party ADVENTURE TYPES Treasure map Basic Monster hunt – set location Normal adventure – Investigate Fetch quest Protect quest Guard quest Men in Black – Find the renegade demon that broke into the Material Plane - chase -7800 DR – The coming of the genies -7800 DR to -8800 DR Calims rule (1000 yrs) -8800 DR to -6100 DR Years of genie in fighting (2700 yrs) -6100 DR the Birth of the desert crystal spell and the desert & Memnon’s mind was put into the soil. Memnon - https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Memnon_(efreeti) Memnon city - https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Memnon ------------- I need to create some other teams working for the spike (Use NPC resources) The PCs start a war? What is happening in Spelljammer What is happening with The Iron Spike & the Alhoon Lvl 1 Lvl 4 Lvl 5 Lvl 10 Lvl 11 Lvl 16 Lvl 17 Lvl 20 Lvl 1 Lvl 4 Lvl 5 Lvl 10 Lvl 11 Lvl 16 Ravnica Lvl 17 Lvl 20 Lvls 1-4: Local Heroes (Tier 1) Lvls 5-10: Heroes of the Realm (T2) Lvls 11-16: Masters of the Realm (T3) Lvls 17-20: Masters of the World (T4) ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Euphamism Spells Cantrips Mage Hand Mending Prestidigitation Friends Minor Illusion Level 1 Shield Comprehend Languages Expeditious Retreat Unseen Servant Alarm V1 Cantrips Mage Hand Mending Friends Level 1 Comprehend Languages Shield Alarm V2 Cantrips Minor Illusion Mending Mage Hand Level 1 Shield Expeditious Retreat Comprehend Languages Versatile NPC’s 2 pg 51 Volo’s Pg 209 Spellcasting clue – Lvl 2 wizard Oddo NPC Codex Pg 16 ---------------------------------------------- Old Bill Wiseman School of Abjuration School of Conjuration School of Divination School of Enchantment School of Illusion School of Transmutation ' ' School of Necromancy School of Evocation ' ' ' ' Wizard, Lvl Divination school 10th Lvl, Prof +4 Arcane Tradition feature ' 0 2 2 3 4 5 6 9 Mind Flayer Arcanist ''Medium aberration, lawful evil '' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Armor Class 15 (breastplate) Hit Points 71 (13d8+13) Speed 30 ft. Saving Throws Int +7, Wis +6, Cha +6 Skills Arcana +7, Deception +6, Insight +6, Perception +6, Persuasion +6, Stealth +4 Senses darkvision 120 ft. Languages Deep Speech, Undercommon, telepathy 120 ft. Challenge 8 (3,900 XP) Magic Resistance. The mind flayer has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Innate Spellcasting (Psionics). The mind flayer’s innate spellcasting ability is Intelligence (spell save DC 15). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no components: At will: detect thoughts, levitate 1/day each: dominate monster, plane shift (self only) Spellcasting. The mind flayer is a 10th-level spellcaster. Its spellcasting ability is Intelligence (save DC 15, +7 to hit with spell attacks). The mind flayer has the following wizard spells prepared: * Cantrips (at will): blade ward, dancing lights, mage hand, shocking grasp * 1st level (4 slots): detect magic, disguise self, shield, sleep * 2nd level (3 slots): blur, invisibility, ray of enfeeblement * 3rd level (3 slots): clairvoyance, lightning bolt, sending * 4th level (3 slots): confusion, hallucinatory terrain * 5th level (2 slots): telekinesis, wall of force Actions Tentacles. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 15 (2d10 + 4) psychic damage. If the target is Medium or smaller, it is grappled (escape DC 15) and must succeed on a DC 15 Intelligence saving throw or be stunned until this grapple ends. Extract Brain. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one incapacitated humanoid grappled by the mind flayer. Hit: The target takes 55 (10d10) piercing damage. If this damage reduces the target to 0 hit points, the mind flayer kills the target by extracting and devouring its brain. Mind Blast (Recharge 5-6). The mind flayer magically emits psychic energy in a 60-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a DC 15 Intelligence saving throw or take 22 (4d8 + 4) psychic damage and be stunned for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Category:Factions Category:All